Vehemence
by Aquarius Dragon
Summary: Hinata struggles to cope with her shambling arranged marriage to Naruto Uzumaki, and tries to find solace in an uncertain affair. Only to become a target for Naruto's growing Malice, Kyuubi.
1. Prologue

**Vehemence**

Rat**ing:** Written for Mature Readers due to sexual and violent situations.

Genre: Drama, Angst, Erotica, and Mystery.

Sum**mary:** Hinata struggles to cope with her shambling arranged marriage to Naruto Uzumaki and tries to find solace in an uncertain affair. Only to become a target for Naruto's growing Malice, Kyuubi.

A**N:** Treat this story as a mix between certain elements from Naruto universe and my own created AU. However, this fiction is unrelated to any story element from Naruto itself.

# # # # # # #

**Prologue**

Sitting alone on the straw mats near the hearth, Hinata clasped her knees together. Her gaze swept over the room. It was empty except for her and those lifeless things used to decorate the room perfectly. The fire crackled underneath the pot, and the boiling water bubbled up to the rough brim.

A dappled Kimono hung from the wooden stand at the corner, glowing red at the growing radiance of the burning fire. The seething water gurgled nosily, drowning out the dull chirping of the sleeping birds outside. The hushed wail of the wind didn't break her gaze or her troubled thoughts that brimmed her clear gray eyes with tears.

The open door drew in gentle draughts of air, throwing a few dying Sakura flowers at her feet. She picked one delicately between her fingers, thinking of the pink Kimono she wore at her wedding and the drought of love and wishes that followed. Naruto dashed all her carefully weaved passions to pieces. He didn't love her; he just pitied her love.

It was no kindred between them, just an obligation to bring the Hyuga and Uzumaki clans together so that they would prosper and flourish. They were dying clans with no one to carry on their family names, save for few heirs…like Hinata, like Naruto. It was a burden she had to bear. She had to yield to this responsibility. But she took it heartily, for she loved the blue eyed young man with ruffled blonde hair.

The sky kindled, coming alive with a monstrous sound. It was not enough to tear her from her muddled thoughts and the fears bubbling within her. Water slapped against the rock outside as the wind threw it onto the garden's floor. Sakura…Naruto loved her dearly. He spent her days with her, and sometimes his selfish nights.

Hinata wrapped her arms around herself as defeat convulsed her. How long had it been since he last touched her? She breathed rapidly, taking in shallow breaths. When was the last time he made her feel…loved? She couldn't remember. It had been three lonely years in this house as a dutiful wife.

Yet he talked so passionately, like an ardent lover, a lost wanderer about pink blossoms and green emeralds. She slapped her hands on the floor and lifted her frail body off the rough matt. Her feet shook as she walked limply towards the mirror. Looking at her reflection, Hinata unconsciously touched her reddened cheeks.

_Am I…not beautiful?_ She asked herself, dabbing at the full swollen lips and tears around her eyes with her sleeve. Her long dark hair tumbled down on her shoulders as she pulled the hairpins out. They were black as night against her soft, white skin. She slowly opened the sash round her waist and slipped the kimono off her shoulders.

It pooled at her feet. Hinata stared blankly at the soft mounds adorned with peach nipples. She pulled at her underwear and let it slip down her legs, revealing a thatch of dark hair on her womanhood. Her creamy skin glowed…but her beautiful face remained undisturbed by any emotion. She was uncertain, unsure…she wasn't beautiful enough.

Her head hung in sadness as her lips trembled to let out another muffled sob. How could he look at her dreamily, when Naruto chased after someone else? She was an unlovely woman, and he was such a handsome young man whom every woman deeply desired. He made their hearts race like thirsty lovers. His red eyes made them feel helpless and lusty.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, evoking his countenance. She peered into his beautiful face long, searching for anything. But what could he possibly desire from her? The loved young prodigal son of Uchiha clan, Sasuke…he mocked her. She could tell.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open and her blurry vision focused on the woman denuded before her in the mirror. She was as unsure of herself as the day she lost her desires.

# # # # # # #

**AN:** A short prologue of what's to come. It's not a simple Sasuke and Hinata lovey-dovey romance story. It has a lot of room for sinister developed and lust in general. Bear with me as I will take this forward steadily.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wandering Butterflies

Chapter **One:** The Wandering **Butterflies**

A**N: **The purpose of this chapter is to show a bit of Hinata's tedious life, and the responsibilities on her shoulders along with her growing infatuation for Sasuke.

# # # # # # #

Night's hold soon ebbed away and light found its way into the empty rooms of a lonely home standing midst the vast moors. Water spurted out of the spring and passed along the slippery cannels. It rushed through the thin bamboos and their tips fell down again and again, putting out an odd rhythmic sound.

Sunrays filtered through the paper on the partition screen, slanting on the small wooden dresser. They struck Hinata's face, and like a dutiful wife, her eyes snapped open. The same old room greeted her. She turned her head to see the empty, rumpled bed. It smelled of ramen and the tea tree shampoo Naruto so oftenly used.

He didn't come home last night, and yet, Hinata cried herself to sleep to believe he cared. Laboriously, she pushed the sheets back and got out of bed. Her numb feet ached a little from walking all night as they met the chilly wooden floor. She scraped her hair back and made a ponytail with one of the holly shaped hairpins.

It was the same old ritual again. Hinata would bathe, wear a lovely kimono, make rice balls, and sit in front of the table with small cups filled with warm green tea. She would season them with a slight squeeze of lemon. Then, her empty gaze would flit from object to object, finally settling itself like a heavy burden on the main door. Waiting…for Naruto to share a morning with her.

This loneliness had become an odd, suffocating religion for her. The clock ticked and the hand raced ahead, but no one showed up on her doorstep. The house was empty and the female servant that tended to the cultivated part of the moor and helped her around the house was resting at home. She was perhaps her only company.

Hinata sighed and picked up the rice ball. It was so perfectly baked that it rolled like a ball in her palm. She took small bites and breathed in the stale air of solitude around her. Her head turned at the knock on the door. Hastily, she got to her feet and opened it. Her flushed face turned pale again; it was the maid.

"Hinata-Sama, I thought I should come early today," she said, stepping inside the house. "Naruto-Sama sent in a message."

Hinata clutched the handle, staring out of the house. "W-what did he…say, Miyuki?" she stuttered, averting the woman's gaze.

Miyuki took off her slippers and placed them in the small shoe rack. "He said that Hokage-Sama sent him on a mission, but he'll come home at night. He did mention that he will be accompanied by a friend," she explained, brushing away grass from her sash.

"A friend?" Hinata whispered to herself, thinking of many people he brought home with him. She hardly knew most of them. "Did he say…who?" She turned her eyes and looked down at her servant who was a bit shorter than her.

"He didn't say," Miyuki said and stepped onto the house's polished floor. "You shouldn't have made breakfast Hinata-Sama, I was on my way." She smiled politely over her shoulder.

"It helps me clear my head," Hinata said in a weak voice and slid the door shut. Wind snuck in and took out the flame inside the paper lantern hanging at its corner. She turned it around to see the burnt wick and then puffed at the second one. At night, she would light them herself. It was somehow comforting.

# # # # # # #

It took a whole day to clear a portion of the tall grass in the moors. Hinata had decided to cultivate a part of this land. It would yield rice next year, which would be enough to sustain them. Most of Naruto's income went to his parents and the remaining was splurged on his secret affair. If only he knew it was no longer a cleverly locked away secret.

When night stared taking the sky in its grasp, Hinata gathered all the tools and came inside with the maid who was just as exhausted. She placed the tools next to the shoe rack and prodded the lanterns with her finger. Miyuki handed a lit candle to Hinata, who carefully rekindled the blackened wicks.

The corner of the entrance glowed with an eerie splurge of blue colour. Satisfied, Hinata blew out the candle and looked at the window that opened into the neglected garden. "Tomorrow, we will tend to the garden. One of my bonsai trees is … dying," she said like an afterthought and made her way into the sitting room.

The blub overhead flickered as the slackened wind picked speed again. Electricity had been fluctuating here lately due to the unrest brought about by seasonal change. Hinata told Naruto…but he had yet to send in an electrician to fix the issue. She may have to ask Neji or … perhaps, ever her father. The thought of asking him for anything pricked at her mind.

"Hinata-Sama," Miyuki's small voice said, breaking her thoughts, "Naruto-Sama will be here soon. You should change and freshen up." She smiled, balling up the cleaning cloth in her hand.

Hinata nodded absentmindedly and made her way to her room. It was ordered now. The bed neatly arranged and a few crimson lanterns on the large table glowed red with fire inside them. It was a haunting site, destitute of any feeling. She looked at the bed and the beautiful blue Kimono spread out by Miyuki with a hair pin sitting on the black sash.

She bent over it and skimmed her fingers on the velvety fabric. The smell of it brought memories of her wedding. The day was beautiful and glorious, but the night was just as intensely forlorn and painful. Naruto took her painfully. All those things about pleasures…she believed them to be hateful lies, old yarns.

Women truly felt … anything? Hinata bit back a timid sob. She never did. Naruto never really approached her during the night, but once he did, she wished he would just pleasure himself with another woman; it was always painful. So painful that she believed he didn't know how to touch her without breaking her resolve, her passions first.

Hinata left the Kimono there and washed herself as if it was a sacred ablution. Naruto always told her to look her best when guests were around. And what would people say about her family? She had to look her best, or else people would say that Naruto had no choice but to leave her for a better woman. The thought scared the remaining life out of her somehow. It was an odd, pressing feeling of defeat. She never wanted to experience it.

Its fleeting taste was rancid. It burned her soul like a moth dying on a flame. Hinata kept peering at the shroud of darkness over the garden and a beautiful silvery mist winding up from the open lid of the well. She wore the kimono and tied her hair back the same way like she always did. Her black hair fell around her face like a cascade of blackened water. It didn't matter how she looked as long as she looked presentable.

With reassuring thoughts, she made her way out of the room. Naruto's loud voice rang loudly in the house, followed by a raspy, mellow voice that made her heart flutter. She felt a warm blush rise to her skin. Her face broke out in sweat and she began clasping and unclasping her hands nervously.

Slowly, she made her way to the sitting room and took a quick glance. Sasuke sat across Naruto. That raven hair around his face did not mar the whiteness of his skin or the sharpness of his elegant features. Hinata could see the crimson glow of his eyes behind the lashes. He wore a black Hakama threaded with a fan symbol on his right sleeve.

Hinata quickly hid behind the wall, embarrassed, enamored … what if he found out that she was strangely tangled in his charms? It would humiliate her, ruin her family's name. She dropped her arms, and the bracelet around her wrists tinkled loudly in silence.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out, looking over his shoulder. "Come in, I was just talking to Sasuke about Neji's bravery in the mission we just completed." He grinned like a child as Hinata stepped into the room.

"W-welcome, S-sasuke-S-Sama," Hinata stuttered, bowing in a clumsy fashion.

Sasuke eyed her for a moment then dropped his gaze to the cup sitting on the table. He didn't say anything, but for a moment Hinata thought she saw his eyes glint curiously. She sat down next to Naruto who was still grinning for no particular reason. "Did you hear?" Naruto asked loudly. He looked pretty excited.

"Hear what, N-Naruto-Kun?" Hinata smiled awkwardly, stealing a quick glance at Sasuke who was busy sipping his tea. Somehow, Naruto's childish attitude made her feel awkward and a little humiliated.

"Neji's amazing victory over forty hidden rock village spies," Naruto explained clamping on his thighs.

"I wonder if you had enough time to notice anything other than chasing scattered and dried Sakura flowers," Sasuke mocked using a rather pleasant thread of voice. "He likes them a lot." He turned his head slightly at Hinata who stared back at him fearfully.

"Shut up, dope," Naruto retorted, pulling an annoyed face.

"I just want to know what you plan to write for your full report," Sasuke said shrugging his shoulders. "I do not want the whole team to look ridiculous like…last time." He took another loud sip, flitting his eyes from Hinata's frozen face to Naruto's shocked countenance.

Naruto turned his cough into chuckles. "I have done … a bit of it," Naruto said, looking down at the nearly empty page.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and glanced down the page. "Is this gibberish? When will you learn to write professionally?" Coking his nose, he placed the cup on the table and picked up the pages. Naruto only laughed in reply.

Hinata felt her stomach churn in indignation. This man…he knew. She felt exposed and nude before him. "I…excuse me," she said and stood up. She wanted to get out and breathe. His eyes were smothering the last flames of her pride.

She made her way to the entrance and opened the door. Chilly wind greeted her. She shut the door behind her, blocking out the sounds and picked her way across the muddy path. She wound through the tall grass of the moor and stopped before the natural fountain. Its clear droplets tinkled senselessly on the rocks and joined the thin stream that cut through the forest southward.

Red and blue fish flopped and swan in the water, rippling the surface. Hinata kept staring down at the surface before a yellow butterfly broke her gaze. It settled on the purple flowers in full flush. "These are the wandering butterflies," said a voice from beyond the water's surface.

Hinata looked down to find Sasuke's clear reflection looking back at her. She flicked her head up and hastily got to her feet. "S-Sasuke-Sama…" she breathed out, suddenly enamoured as they stood alone in the meadow.

Her cheeks flushed with roses as she tried to squint through the bangs flopping over her eyes...just to take a glimpse of his handsome face. Clouds moved overhead, and his face slid in and out of shadows. "Why are you alone out here, Hinata?" he asked in a gentle voice, holding his intense gaze. "Didn't Naruto tell you about the bandits that roam these areas at night?" He drew near, clutching the hilt of his sheathed Katana.

The sound of her name…without an extension of honorific made her mind grope helplessly for strange threads and reasons. He reached for the flower behind her and picked up the squirming butterfly between his fingers. "They come for these flowers, suck them dry and then go about their own way," he broke off, looking at her face, "they are just pleasure seekers."

A ghostly smile played about his lips and he let go of the butterfly that struggled hard to gain its balanced. It finally found its spot and let itself be carried away by the wind. "If only they were more…appreciative of the flower's beauty," he said aloud, as if talking to himself.

Hinata couldn't understand what he meant. "Y-you…know a lot about these b-butterflies, S-Sasuke-Sama," she said with hesitation, feeling warmth spread in her bosom.

"Tell Naruto to finish his report by tomorrow, I don't like doing his work for him," he said and turned around to walk away from her.

Her eyes followed his steps as he walked through the moors dancing like waves under the wind … until he disappeared behind the tall trees. Hinata's heart found its right pace again, and she stared up at the moon, confused. She was developing feelings for this man, and it was already beginning to haunt her.

# # # # # # #

**A**N: I always PM anyone who reviews my stories, but I was unable to thank all reviewers because some of you had your PM service turned off. Regardless, I thank all of you for reviewing and giving such a good response to my story. This will pick up pace gradually. I am not going to make Hinata jump Sasuke's bones just like that. Certain character development is required.

Be patient.


	3. Chapter 2: Sakura's Affair

Chapter **Two:** Sakura's **Affair**

**A**N: Sorry for the late update; life gets a hold of you sometimes.I thank everyone who reviewed and added the story to their favourite or alert lists. Read ahead.

Rating **Warning**: Mature Sexual Content.

# # # # # # #

Sasuke sat alone in his office, skimming through the details of his team's last mission. They had to chase rock village spies disguised as bandits and retrieve an official scroll in their possession. They stole it straight from the office by making a network of tunnels underneath the heavily guarded security department.

They were right under their noses and no one saw it coming. If Neji's byakugan had not rent through the ground and detected a subtle crack in the lower pillar, the crafty crooks would have gotten away. Still it took so much effort. Sasuke did not even have time to form a proper team; he just took the men still in the office. And only the great sage of the six paths knew; he never wanted to take Sakura with him.

Annoying, clingy, and still trying to desperately swing over from Naruto to him like a monkey; she just grated with him. No matter how many times he wanted to get rid of her, it was just impossible. If there was a physical manifestation of herpes, this would be it. If it wasn't for Tsunade and Naruto's general resolute persistence, she wouldn't even be on his team.

But god damn their perseverance at gluing her on his head; she might as well make a comfy nest and lay some ostrich-sized eggs there while she was at it. Only the sage could understand his plight. Tsunade threw her in his face because she was probably - in her very humble opinion - the best medic-nin on all teams, and Naruto...he just wanted to put his prized Naruto-chan in her girly place and be ecstatic about it all day long.

The things he did to please her, to keep her close ... his stupidity was limitless. Naruto still couldn't understand she was only using him to stay on Sasuke's team and try her hand at perusing him to bed her. He had tried to pass subtle hints through Naruto's thick head, but his ears remained clogged up with her passionate, night-time warbles. And despite Naruto's precious stamina and a hefty amount of Chakra, he was rethinking his part in his team.

Only yesterday night, he had to bear the brunt of near-failure because Naruto thought it was somehow important to protect Sakura rather than capture the elusive spies about to send off the scroll with a speedy animal delivery service. The Kamikaze ninjas almost blew themselves up with explosive tags stuck to their chests before he used amatersu to engulf them in flames.

He turned off the flames and was left with a giant headache as Naruto wailed in the corner like a man who just lost everything with a comatosed Sakura in his arms. Apparently a tiny rock hit her square in the forehead when she jumped in front of him to take out one of the ninjas. He had to push her away and burn the tag one of the ninjas threw his way. If it wasn't for his sussano, a good one chunk of his face would have blown off.

Sasuke couldn't believe the monstrous hassle of just keeping her alive. Sakura's antics seem to chase her around regardless of the serenity of office or the chaos of battlefield. One day, he was sure of it, this hardcore nonsensical puppy-love of hers would get all his team killed. What will he say to his brother then? She will be the death of his pride.

He arranged the scattered pages into a neat file and got to his feet. His eyes looked outside the office as night had already clamped down on the last stray beams of light several long hours ago. It was well past twelve am, and right now the soft chinks of the clock's moving hand told him a different story; it was just three minutes past two am.

Sasuke lolled against the wall for one fleeting moment to take in the purple glow of the night sky and the serenity of full moon and then pushed the file in the large, fancy looking cupboard; courtesy of his own family. He wrinkled his nose as a familiar smell wafted to him from just beyond the door. Not a second later, the door clicked open and soft steps entered his office.

"Why are you still here," Sasuke grated in an unpleasant tone of voice, knitting his brow. "Go home. We have an important mission tomorrow."

The steps didn't stop and daintily made their way towards him. Two frail arms embraced him from behind in a tight clasp. It was Sakura again. "Sasuke-Kun," she cooed, tiptoeing to lick his ear. "Are you alright?"

"You couldn't ask that in front of Naruto?" he asked slyly, feeling her shudder at his question. "What you did yesterday was unforgivable. You could have killed someone."

"I am sorry...Sasuke-Kun," she whimpered, sucking on his nape, "I...it will never happen again."

Sasuke chuckled, watching her hands slither down to his crouch. Her fingers splayed over his sex and she cupped him through the fabric teasingly. "It won't, because that would be your final day in this team. And don't use Kun, I am your superior," he broke off and turned on her, "it is Sasuke-Sama ... don't forget it, Sakura-Chan." His lips curled up in a haughty smile that made Sakura blush with an odd kind of lust.

Sakura leaned up and brushed her lips on his to try and coax him into loving her. His lips radiated with the heat of virility that made her desire dart through her body freely as usual. Her lips found his neck and she placed the lightest of kisses on the vein pulsing beneath his skin. She lowered herself before him and sat on her knees and looked up with hopeful eyes.

His red, downcast eyes gleamed with aloofness. They watched as she opened the fly of his black pants and took out his length. Her pink coated lips kissed the tip and then her warm mouth engulfed it. A shiver of mild arousal scurried up his length. It sprang to life, hardening inside the warm wetness of her willing mouth.

Sakura moved her mouth over his genital, sucking on the tip to draw out a bit of his semen. It clung to her lower lip when she removed his shaft from her mouth to look up. He didn't seem stirred by her effort. She lolled out her tongue and licked the fluid glistering at the swollen tip. This drew out a small sigh from his lips and she took him back in her mouth again.

After a few more minutes of rigorous sucking and teasing licks, he quickly grew tired of it. It was beginning to turn into quite the chore. His member was already limber and she was frantically trying to coax it back to hardness. The initial thrill of having his penis in her mouth waned fast and now he felt a smack of annoyance at her persistence to continue the service any longer.

"You are quite pathetic," Sasuke said without heart and jerked her head away. "Naruto thinks he has finally found true-love, and yet his interesting mistress has no shame in giving me regular oral service." He zipped himself up and met Sakura' green eyes brimming with fresh tears.

She hung down her head and wiped away the bright tendril of his semen from the side of her lips. "You are so heartless," she choked out, and balled her hands into fists.

"Aren't you already used to this treatment by now?" he mocked, flopping down on the sofa just across her. "Didn't know you were such a masochist, Sakura."

She sat quietly on the floor, looking down at her hands. "Why don't you love me?" she asked in a deep voice that wavered with the usual desperation.

"Why don't you love Naruto?" came the quick reply.

Sakura looked over her shoulder, her green eyes flashing with hatred and defeat she had become quite accustomed to. "That is none of your business," she said through clenched teeth and got to her shaky feet.

"Of course it is not," he began flicking at the wrinkles on his pants for no apparent reason, "why would I be concerned if you are openly using him to try and get in my bed." He flashed her a meaningful smile and then tuned his eyes away in a playful manner.

"That is not," Sakura's voice trailed off, and she stifled the sob rumbling in her throat, "I am not in this team to seduce you. I...I just want to prove my worth as a ninja to my parents."

"Of course you are. That would explain your annoying habit of coming here almost daily to orally please me. Even your dodgy mouth has become boring now," he said offhandedly, holding his stern, unflinching stare.

His remark struck her like a stinging slap across her face. "You were never this cruel, Sasuke?" she asked, sitting by his feet. "I have loved you since I was a child. I just...I just want you to love me back, just once. I will do anything...anything to be with you. You know that, don't you?" She placed her hands on his parted thighs, and leaned in to plant a kiss on his throat.

The harsh smell of lavender from her ever-pink hair evoked a sense of irritation. Sasuke remained quiet as she climbed on his lap and straddled his narrow waist, protected with the white jacket that illustrated his rank. Sakura's wet lips felt salty from the taste of his own semen. He let her push her wet tongue in his mouth and felt goose bumps on his skin as she peeled away the jacket and opened the custom black shirt to toy with his nipples.

Sasuke had never let Sakura go this far, but today his boredom was getting the best of him. He leaned his head back, letting her snuggle her face into his neck to bite his skin and suck his flesh. He enjoyed her desperation as she removed her shirt and bra to reveal her round breasts flushed with the heat of arousal.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast and moaned loudly when he squeezed it slightly in his hand. Sakura was always so easy. She grinded against him, and reached between them to open his pants. "Your lover is here. Want to continue? He may love the spectacle." He chuckled and looked at the look of horror scurrying across her face.

She jumped out of his lap and slipped on her clothes faster than he could have thought possible. He remained seated and buttoned up his shirt before the door swung open to reveal Naruto peering into the dark room.

"Sakura-Chan?" he asked, squinting his eyes to take a good look at the woman standing as far away from Sasuke as possible.

"N-Naruto, what's wrong? I thought you were resting. You got injured yesterday," she said, darting her eyes towards Sasuke who looked amused.

"I went by your place but your maid said you went to see Sasuke, so I came here." He grinned, scratching his hair absentmindedly.

"I came here to deliver my report. I was just leaving. I'll see you back at my place, Naruto," she said, bowing before Sasuke and hurriedly left the room.

"O...k," Naruto said behind her, and walked in to find Sasuke resting on the sofa. "Is she feeling alright, she looked red. I hope she does not have a fever."

"She experiences those hot fever episodes quite often," he said and threw his open jacket aside. "Why are you here? If you came here for Sakura then she already left an open house play-time invitation for you."

Naruto turned red in the face, and looked away. "That's not what she said," he blurted out in his defence. "Why are you up so late?"

"I couldn't care less how you sex her up, but keep her restrained. She is pretty much out of your control. And I am here to attend to the usual office business. " he said with an air of annoyance and stood up.

"You don't have to be so grumpy all the time," Naruto mumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

"It comes with the heritage and responsibility, you wouldn't understand," Sasuke said with a smile. "How is your lovely wife? She seems to know about your affair."

Naruto's eyes popped out. "I don't think so," he said, looking alarmed.

"I am sure of it. Regardless, you should be ashamed of yourself. Do you even please her like you please Sakura? She is quite lovely looking compared to your school crush," Sasuke said in a low voice, looking back at Naruto's large blue eyes.

"I love Sakura, she is not some crush. I thought you knew that," Naruto retorted through clenched teeth.

"Isn't Hinata your wife?" his reply silenced Naruto, who looked lost in thought as if he didn't know what to say. "How long has it been since you touched her? Sooner or later, she might give in to her natural desires. It will be so amusing that you will be the one who pushed her to resort to an affair."

Naruto dropped his gaze, sensing his anger boil over. Hinata would never shame him like this. But what if Sasuke was right?

"You can leave and play with your wicked lover, I have work to do," Sasuke said and resumed his office chair to write down the final report. It would take him a good one hour to review every detail. And by that time, Naruto was already at Sakura's place, thinking about Hinata and her imminent betrayal. Somehow, it was pushing him over to the edge. Trying to bring out his long locked self.

# # # # # # #

**A**N: As you can see, this isn't a simple story. A lot of lust, general angst, humiliation, and sultry behaviour are at play here. Some of you may think I am not doing justice to Sakura's character, but trust me, given her strange devotion to Sasuke even though he almost killed her once and was about to do it again ... I can fairly say that she is shameless on many fronts and can imagine her doing this.

All in all, all comments are welcome. If you have any questions ask away.


	4. Chapter 3: Final Acceptance

Chapter **Three**: Final Acceptance

# # # # # # #

Naruto sat quietly on the chair, fiddling with buttons on his green jacket. His mind raced untamed. His hands shook and his palms were slick with sweat. His downcast eyes glazed over with beads of cold sweat trickling down his forehead; they couldn't see anything on his hands. His vision was lost to suspicions breeding in his mind.

His thoughts kept going back to Hinata. It was true; he had never touched her…he felt it was almost wrong. The few times he ever tried, it was only to fulfill his parents' wishes for a son, an heir for their families. Naruto married her for it was everyone's wish. He didn't love her and he was sure she felt the same.

If it wasn't true then she could have asked him to love her, to be intimate with her … she didn't care about his needs. All she ever did was busy herself with her farm and painting small lamps for her younger sister's shop. He always came last. Deep lines creased his forehead and he ran his fingers through his wet hair; he was just a dead-last to her.

Whenever he came home late at night, she would be in the small storeroom ducking behind the erected Kimono stand. The light of the candle would pass through the thin fabric of her night kimono, lighting up the small space she oddly loved so much. There Naruto would find her, nose buried in some book to try and replicate the drawing patterns on thick papers to make lamps.

Naruto would try and coax her to come to bed, but Hinata would refuse, looking repulsed. Then she would busy herself with paint bottles by her feet. His features contorted and he fisted his yellow bangs quelling his burning rage. She didn't like him at all. Just like how this village discarded his family aside over that petty demon incident. His father was shamed, and he left the hokage seat.

Naruto had to bear the brunt of their hate. They looked down on him, hated him for a fault-less crime of birth. They talked as he passed by, and their petty whispering wafted to his ears. They were filled with loathing that he ever existed. He grit his teeth and put his head between his knees, feeling his heart pound in his ears.

"You are not worthless, Naruto…" the voice rang loudly in his mind. It had a sinister ring to it, and it suddenly made his every bone shudder. He was going crazy again.

His hands quivered and he desperately tugged his hair as if he was holding onto to them for his dear life. His breaths left him quickly, and he opened his mouth wide to suck in air. "Leave me alone…," he said as his voice wavered like a drunk man, limping alone on the street.

Glass bells chinked on the front door and fresh Sakura blossoms' fragrance snuck inside the empty room. It was Sakura. Her presence calmed his internal struggle and he was left a single, whole man again. If it wasn't for Sakura, he would have been lost to himself so long ago. Naruto loved her, and she loved him…that's all what mattered.

Blood flushed in his face and his cheeks turned crimson. Ever though he was well-past his teenage, he still felt like a child in her presence. There was such a thrill in their meetings, the rush of feelings and lust; his marriage was destitute of such things he felt with Sakura. She was the only one who made him reminisce about their days in the academy.

Sakura took off her slippers and came into the living room. A broad smile disturbed her features when her eyes found Naruto sitting on the comfy sofa; he had been waiting for her. "Naruto, you came early," she asked, putting fresh flowers into the empty vase filled with clear water.

It was a habit of hers. She bought fresh flowers from Ino's shop daily after her team's training with Sasuke just before the sun came up. They were purple lilies, Sasuke's favourite. Naruto didn't know and she had no intention of telling him. Naruto scratched his head and looked at the flowers quivering at the morning draft.

"Are those purple lilies?" he asked, smiling. "Sasuke likes them too."

"Really?" she said, feigning surprise. "They are pretty flowers, I guess. A lot of people buy them." She let out a soft laugh, arranging the stems a bit absentmindedly.

"Yeah," Naruto said, leaning back. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Sakura turned around, her heart racing. Sasuke couldn't have said something to Naruto. Her mouth went dry but she kept up the pretense of mild surprise. "What is it?" she asked slowly, not letting her voice get swayed by emotions.

Naruto dropped his blue eyes to the wooden floor. "It's Hinata," he sighed out. "I think…I think she might be cheating on me."

Sakura closed her eyes and let out a loud sigh, relieved that Sasuke still had not said a word to Naruto about their affair, or as she liked to call their one-sided service. "Hinata?" she asked, looking at him intently.

Naruto slowly lifted his blue eyes, meeting the green emeralds that always calmed his senses. "Sasuke…," he trailed off, averting her gaze and missing the look of dread hovering in Sakura's stretched eyes, "he thinks she might be cheating on me."

"Hinata?" Sakura said, looking surprised. "Does she…"

"I don't think she knows about us, but Sasuke thinks I don't give her enough time, so she might," he broke off again, clenching his right fist, "resort to an affair."

Sakura didn't know what to say. A part of her felt Sasuke's stinging words forever bruising her ego and a part of her felt strange. Weren't they guilty of that as well? Sasuke was hinting at the worst possible scenario for Naruto. This would only put more burden on his father's name. But she needed him to be close to Sasuke. He would bend, break, and realize she loved him …sooner or later.

She walked towards him and planted herself on the sofa. She clamped her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I am sure Sasuke was just being irritating," Sakura assured, looking at his bowed head. "You know how he likes to think he is always right. Hinata would never do this. You know how her family background is."

Naruto looked up at her, schooling his tense countenance. "You are right," he breathed out, looking sure of himself, "Sasuke can be quite the prick sometimes."

"You get too serious sometimes, Naruto," she said, ruffling his hair playfully. "You must be hungry. I was about to make rice balls. After that we have to get ready for the mission today. Sasuke said to come to his office before 7 am, and it's already 6."

Naruto nodded, and gave a soft laugh in agreement.

# # # # # # #

Sasuke stood on Naruto's door step. His eyes wandered off into the distance and he looked at the small portion of the moors cut off and cultivated to yield crops. The sun was just rising above the horizon, sloshing read over the grey morning sky. He had to get to his office before the clock stuck seven.

In his hand was a scroll he received just this morning. He balled up his fist and rapped on the thick wooden door. Something told him Naruto never came home last night. It seemed that luck was on his side. He wanted to discuss the matter alone with Hinata, and having Naruto around would have only spurred him to belch out non-sense.

A cool puff of air threw the crystals to the door and they chinked loudly. His eyes looked through the crystals worn thin by having been left outside for so long. Just beyond its dirtied surface was Hinata's silhouette. He leaned his head to one side and found her emerging from behind the tall trees. She had a bucket in one hand and a sickle in the other.

Sasuke almost felt sorry for her ordeal. When she lifted her downcast eyes, she froze. Warmth whipped her pale cheeks red and her gaze beheld him without straying. She put down the bucket and sickle and toddled across the muddy filed. "S-Sasuke-Sama," Hinata said, breathlessly. "Naruto is not here." She looked away, embarrassed.

"Good," Sasuke said, looking down at her hands caked green with bits of grass. "I wanted to talk to you."

Hinata's head jerked up and her whole face turned red. "T-talk to…me?" she asked with hesitation.

"Yes," he said, adjusting his white Jacket. "I have to get to office by 7, so I would suggest you invite me inside as soon as possible to discuss this." He gave her a lopsided smile.

Hinata hurriedly circled around him and fumbled with the door latch nervously before finally sliding it open. Sasuke stepped inside and smelled the fresh aroma of rice balls sitting on the table untouched. She had prepared them for Naruto. "This way," she gestured Sasuke to the living room right across the hall.

"It's all right," he said, turning around to face her as she closed the door behind them. "We can discuss it here."

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, putting her hand to her chest. Her heart was racing. Something didn't feel right.

"I received a letter of inquiry this morning," he began carefully opening the scroll in his hand, "it's about your clan's involvement in an elaborate conspiracy taking place in the mist village."

Hinata's eyes popped out in fear. Her mouth hung open but nothing came out. Surely he was mistaken.

"One of the assistant's of the current Mizukage has Byakugan as his left eye. I know for sure that the head branch ruler seals the eyes as soon as any member of the clan dies. How did he come to have it in his possession in the first place?" he asked, looking into Hinata's eyes.

The red colour flew from her face and she looked deathly pale. She didn't know what to say. "I…I don't know," she whispered, hanging down her head.

"I could've conducted the investigation myself, but being the daughter of the clan's head, I wanted to ask you first," he continued holding his gaze, "I don't want to bring this matter out in the open considering your clans present circumstances."

Hinata looked up, her lower lip was trembling with emotions. Her eyes left the sharp sword on his back and found his handsome face shrouded by the last remaining shadows of early morning. He was still clad in his office clothes and the letter in his hand was open. Right at its tip was a stamp from his clan's head to conduct an investigation into the matter.

"I know my clan isn't as prestigious as yours, nor are we that wealthy or influential, but," she stopped, holding back the tears of shame, "we have our pride. I can assure you. It's impossible my clan is in any way involved in the matter."

"I could take your word for it and even believe it word for word," Sasuke said, rolling up the letter, "but the council surely will not. The only reason I came here is for you to arrange a meeting with your father. Tell him I know about the matter, and ask him to have some solid evidence in his defense."

"I…I could ask Naruto to help me. Minato-Sama might help…"

"Minato relinquished his seat over the demon vessel mess, and Naruto," he scoffed, taking a long intake of breath, "he is too busy with Sakura. But I am sure you know that already, Hinata."

"Sasuke-Sama," Hinata protested, raising her voice. "It's a private matter. You shouldn't interfere."

"He is getting slack," he said through clenched teeth, "it is my business, Hyuga Hinata." His red eyes sparked with anger and his features slightly twisted to show his discontent.

Hinata slumped against the door, her whole being shuddering with defeat. She had not accepted for so long that Naruto discarded her like a used object in favour of a better one. "It's about time you accepted your clan's place in Konoha and your own in Naruto's family. He only used you to wash away the stain from his father's reputation."

"You…you're wrong," her words tumbled out of her lips, "Naruto may have left me but he is not that heartless. And my clan is still…it's still respected."

Sasuke towered over her, putting his hand on the door behind her. "It is, but if they don't come clean, you know where this will lead. Uzumaki and Namikaze namesake will take Hyugas down to the depths of dishonor, painting them as national criminals. The sooner you realize this, the better." His warm breath fanned out on her features; feathery light and alluring.

"Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked, looking up for solace in those red eyes that sent her heart racing. That face, those eyes, his whole being was her repose. Why was he shattering it now?

"I am telling you this," Sasuke broke off, trailing his finger down her jaw to her collarbone, "to make you understand the gravity of the situation." He smiled, lightly brushing his fingers between her soft mounds. Her heart jumped up under his touch. She looked up nervous and confused, feeling her heart thud madly and oddly skip beats.

He pushed aside the fabric of her kimono and touched her bare skin underneath that fired up her whole being. "I will help you," he whispered, pushing his finger inward on her heart. "Just make sure you give your father my message. He would know what to do. Just be a good girl and do as I say." He backed away and opened the door to let the cold air in.

The cold draft tickled Hinata's warm bosom. She heard the door close but didn't move to look his away. Her eyes finally darted around the room and found the letter left on the shoe rack for her. Was he inviting her for intimacy in exchange for help? For once, she didn't know how she felt.

# # # # # # #

A**N**: I know purple lilies don't exist, so bear with me for fiction's sake. I thank all reviewers and am hoping this chapter was satisfactory. Expect the story to take a decisive turn in the next chapter. Happy reading.


	5. Chapter 4: The Burnt Letter of Inquiry

Chapter **Four**: The **Burnt** Letter of **Inquiry**

**# # # # # #**

Sasuke sat on tatami-mat spread over the wooden floor. It was getting dark and a large shadow sitting underneath the roof was gradually making its way over to this room. He turned his red eyes at the smoke belching out from a chimney of an infirmary at the heart of Konoha headquarters about five hundred meters away.

Cold winds were blowing in so the furnace was kept blazing hot with fresh coal from the mountains off south to keep the sick and wounded warm. Sakura was in charge of the ward that fell under his command. One of his injured men was lying under warm sheets. He was a rookie medic and nearly got himself killed trying to shield another man.

This gave him an opportunity to send Neji off for investigation. It was a surprise attack during a regular training session…the attacker fled after throwing a few smoke bombs filled with poisonous gas at the team. They were lucky Neji was around, otherwise, he would have lost his entire team. Sakura was leading the Medic mission … God, his life was becoming too hard.

He skittered his eyes across the room, pausing them on Hinata's fingers fumbling with her Kimono and her father intently looking at the scroll he had brought for this clandestine tryst as he would assume. Two unknown Hyuga ninjas sat well behind the two, their faces shrouded by evening shadows.

The grim atmosphere was permeable to heavy tension. Hiashi'susual cold grey Byakugan-imbued eyeswere stern and a harsh frown creased his smooth forehead. Sasuke could trace smooth lines of cold sweat glistering at the candle's flickering light. He didn't look pleased or confident.

Sasuke's lips were sealed. He didn't know why he even intervened, but he had to do something for Neji. He was his best man. If Neji was to get tangled in snarls of a political conspiracy - no matter how paper-thin it was - it would surly mess up the repute of his prestigious clan and his well-founded team, save for a few misplaced cogs like Sakura, of course.

So he waited, listening to the teasing ticks of the clock and watching the shadows play around the room under the sparse light of waning candles. Soon, a cascade of questions will follow this letter of inquiry and then he would have to play the role of a reconciler. It was annoying and time consuming, but he had to avert this portentous falling of his team.

Shame is something he always feared. Even the thought of it made his skin and bones shudder like a dry old leaf. Shame…something he never wanted to face or feel. His ears pricked up and he wrinkled his nose like a cunning wild fox; the clouds overhead had begun to let go of water and an earthy smell rushed into the large room as first drops of autumn rain fell down.

Sasuke brought his gaze back to Hiashi who had just rolled the scroll and stretched his hand to place it on the small table. Sasuke's cup was still untouched and it seemed the evening cold had left the tea icy. The chamomile tea slapped the sides of the cup when Hiashi picked his own to take a sip. His eyes tried to mask the seriousness of the situation, but to Sasuke's cunning gaze, his helplessness was laid bare.

"I," Hiashi began, his eyes glowing with their usual near-white colour, "I thank the Uchiha clan for giving us a chance to explain ourselves. We will be forever indebted to you." He placed the cup back on the table and as a forced gesture of formality, slowly leaned his head down.

"The Uchiha clan is unaware of this," Sasuke said, watching Hiashi's features crumple and lose their mask.

"What do you mean?" Haishi asked, uncertain where the young Uchiha prodigy was taking this matter.

Thunder banged in the sky and a sudden blast of wind blew out the candles, but they couldn't subdue the flames burning with a new intense light in Sasuke's eyes. Hinata didn't need to turn on her Byakugan to see them. They were visible from a few feet away, burning like two flickering embers. She could have sworn they looked different than usual; more intense, almost alive.

Sasuke moved his hand across his face to wipe away a few stray drops of rain. "I did not want this issue to escalate, so I decided to investigate the matter myself. Even Nii-Sama is unaware of the situation. Once the matter reaches anbu division, it will be out of my hands. I need you to present something convincing to stall this matter or bury it altogether. You know what I mean, correct?" he said, leaning forward on his left knee.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes on Sasuke and then folded his arms across his chest. "I have taken the corpse out of the grave and the seal records have been brought out of the storage as well," he said, lowering his eyes to the frayed parts of the tatami-mat. It appeared old compared to the beautiful new wooden veneer on the table and the cabinet in the corner, or the newly dug well in the garden. Even the bonsai trees were new. He felt oddly ashamed of that small old part of the mat.

"Can I see the sealing records?" Sasuke asked, stretching out his hand. His finger tips trembled slightly under the spray of rain. He turned his head at the window forcefully opened by the wind and squeezed his right eye shut as rain splashed the side of his face and neck.

Hiashi looked livid that the servants were still sitting, looking intently at Sasuke's eyes for some strange reason. "Why are you two sitting comfortably?" he said in a heavy voice, watching them scramble to their feet to close the wooden window hitting nosily against the fragile pane.

Sasuke dried his face on his sleeve and lit up the candles with a small Katon justsu. "It comes in handy when we are out of light supplies during training, or when such circumstances are simulated," he explained to Hiashi, looking at the puddle of water under the window. "I try my best to keep my team in form. It's tough being a squad leader, and Neji is an invaluable asset. You must understand; I can't lose him to such a baseless acquisition. Unless I don't see anything significant here, I won't take this matter to higher ups."

Sasuke's assurance made Hiashi heave a long sigh. He seemed relieved that the matter was under control. He closed his eyes for a moment in thought and opened them to meet Sasuke's void gaze. The young man's solid mask oddly scared him a little. "I understand," he sighed out with an air of relief and stood up. "Please, this way."

Sasuke got to his feet and adjusted the sheath that held a brand new Kunai. It was carved out of gold with black and red Uchiha markings on its sharp edges. It was a gift from Itachi when he was selected as a squat leader last year. Sasuke never used it, but kept it as a good-luck charm from his brother. Hinata had a long candle in hand and timidly toddled in front to lead them out of the living room.

"The lights are out because of the storm," Hiashi said, screwing his head round to look at the light bulbs screwed inside a few traditional lanterns.

The corridor was wide enough for two people to walk side by side. But Sasuke kept his distance. It was foolish to judge an entire clan based on his biased stance towards Neji. He scrunched his fingers together and placed them gently on his kunai sheath; there was no reason to trust this man. He could be involved in the conspiracy against the leaf division by aiding the new Mizukage.

Sasuke squinted his eyes to tiny pin-pricks of red, walking slowly behind them inside the shadows of Hinata and Hiashi. The light of the candle was cleft into two beams on either side of the corridor, hitting the old scroll Sumi-e paintings on the walls. His desultory mind jumped from roots involvement in the matter and the possible truth behind Hiashi and Hinata's justifications.

He was already closing in on Danzo and his involvement in his clan's police branch massacre. He just needed a little push and that man's head was his. He would revel in the feeling from seeing his old, wrinkled head frozen in agony on a stick. It was a joy he so wanted to relish. Sasuke tightened his hold on his sheath, his eyes forming patterns of the eternal light of Mangekyo Sharingen.

Hinata stopped before a large door and slid it open. A slight putrid smell escaped the room. This was where they probably kept the bodies before cremation. It should have been filled with smells of incense and white wreaths of smoke, but the freshly dug body's odour was overpowering. A few tendrils of white reached out of the room, disappearing quickly in the still air.

"This way," Hiashi said, gesturing Sasuke to step inside the room.

Sasuke took in a large intake of breath as if he was readying himself for a plunge, and stepped inside. The room was fairly large with scrolls filling cabinets in the corners and incense burning around the body draped with a white cloth. He was unsure what he would see on a man dead for over two years. This was a hopeless case.

Two medic-nins stood close to the head. It appeared they had tried their best to rejuvenate the body to an extent so that it was at least recognizable. Sasuke turned his eyes to Hiashi. "Why didn't you cremate this man?" he asked, pulling away to cloth to look at the man's dead, grey face. His dark veins were bulging out; death somehow, repulsed him.

Hiashi hung his head. "It was his family's request," he replied, pushing his hands in his long sleeves again. Next to him, Hinata stood tight-lipped, holding the candle in her uncertain hand.

Sasuke pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to one of the medic-ninjas. They were from his own clan, people he could trust. He was sure they would never divulge this matter before anyone. Both of them never developed sharingan, so they were put on medic-squad instead. They were good at their jobs, and he was hoping that one of these days when he would oust Sakura – and that day was not far – he would put one of them in charge of the medic-team.

The medic ninja already had another scroll spread open before him. He opened the scroll Sasuke gave him and placed it next to it. He made several hand-seals and analyzed the results from the residual chakra glowing on the body's forehead.

He rolled the scroll and raised his head to look at Sasuke. "It is the same man, Sasuke-sama," he began, touching the body's head to stop the flow of chakra, "I just analyzed the Chakra and Dna. It appears he did belong from the branch family, but a seal was not printed on his forehead."

"Good. Take the sample and the results and head back to my home-office," Sasuke said, cupping his chin. The men bowed before Sasuke, rolled up their things and left silently, leaving three people along with the dead body in the large room. "Why didn't you place a sealing mark on this man?"

Hiashi remained silent to get his wind. "It was my father's decision. I am completely unaware of it," he said, riveting his attention on Sasuke's eyes that were focused on the man's frozen face. He was thinking something and it was beginning to upset the Hyuga clan's leader. "He was my father's nephew. Perhaps, he grew soft."

"Probable," Sasuke said with a smile. "But not entirely improbable either. I am not taking this matter to any higher ups. But I will take Nii-Sama into confidence. He might know something about your father's decision. It was a time of war, after all. Consider this matter dismissed from my side, but it isn't completely out of the way yet. You should try and look closely into your clan's matters during the previous Great War. It will benefit you more than me." He stretched his hand and covered the man's naked face again, veiling it from the living.

"I cannot thank you enough," Hiashi said with utmost gratitude. His face looked tried. This accusation had taken a toll on him overnight.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, diverting his attention to her, "you should come with me. Naruto might be back already. I do not want him to know about this. It's dark outside, and it's dangerous to go alone through the woods."

"Father, I," Hinata stuttered in her childish voice and placed the candle on the table, "I-I should head back now."

Hiashi placed his hand on his daughter's head. He could see how the rosy colour of her youthful cheeks was sapped. He didn't want to press her, but he was sure she wasn't happy. He watched her with a rueful continence as she shyly followed Sasuke out of the room. He looked at the waning candle dribbling wax on the white cloth. Half of its wick was under melted wax, subduing the intensity of light. Somehow, the candle reminded him of his daughter's waning youth.

# # # # # #

Sasuke and Hinata walked on the small trail strewn with yellow leaves to her home. For the first time since her marriage, she realized how far her house was from her father's sanctuary. She looked at her feet and the slippers dirtied by the mud. The rain had stopped, but a few drops were still falling down on her from the trees. It appeared the wind had slackened off and rain was letting up.

Sasuke walked quietly beside her. In one hand he carried a strong flame. The light radiating from it hit the trail ahead and she could see very clearly. Hinata's feet were getting numb, as unlike Sasuke, her toes were muddy and wet. But she didn't complain. He had lent them a helping hand, even if it was because of Neji, she was still grateful.

Finally after walking in silence for quite a while, her house loomed into view. The overgrown grass on the field and the part she had cultivated swayed with the slow wind under the silver light of the moon peering through a hole in the clouds. The lights were on, but she was sure Naruto was not home. It was an odd instinct she had developed over these years, but it never failed her.

They walked on the twisting trail and reached the front door. Sasuke took out the letter of inquiry and changed his eyes to a different pattern. Hinata watched in amazement as he stretched his left eye. Blood trailed down his eye as a single tear and before she could even blink, black flame converged on the scroll and it turned to ash there and then. It all happened so fast.

"The letter of Inquiry is gone," Sasuke said, breaking into her thoughts, "that solves one matter. You are to keep this matter away from Naruto at all costs. Don't discuss it with him. Don't make him think there is anything wrong with your clan. Is that understood?"

Hinata nodded absentmindedly and watched Sasuke walk away from her in a slow pace. He disappeared behind the woods…just like he always did, leaving her standing outside the door on her wet porch. Naruto was still not home. It was starting to feel like a habit…she wanted to feel the warmth of his flames again. It was a fleeting thought, but this time, she didn't deny it…

**# # # # # #**

A**N**: Hinata has finally accepted her feelings for Sasuke wrought by Naruto's neglect. I will take the story to the second arc from the next chapter. I also thank all the people who reviewed or put my story in their favourite list. It's quite encouraging.


	6. Chapter 5: Itachi and Sasuke

Chapter **Five**: Itachi and Sasuke

# # # # # #

"Sasuke, this isn't as simple as you would hope…"

"But…Nii-Sama?" Sasuke protested, looking at the deep tear lines under his brother's saintly clear eyes.

Itachi straightened his back and looked intently at Sasuke's face. A ghostly smile crept over his lips. They quivered at the corners and turned up automatically. Sasuke's curious eyes looked back into his black orbs. Those black depths within his younger brother's eyes sucked him in and somehow, he felt content within the darkness brewing within them.

"Sasuke…" Itachi's voice trailed off as he looked downward at the candle on his desk, "you should not have burnt the letter. What if someone comes asking for it? Do you think this matter is that simple?" Itachi raised his burdened gaze, settling it upon Sasuke rather heavily.

"I am no fool," Sasuke grit his teeth and looked away. Itachi's words were hurting his pride.

"I didn't say you were. I know you want to protect Neji and let this matter rest, but…" Itachi broke off, taking a deep breath. "Hyuga Clan would need a lot to come clean. I have seen the medical reports and that is good evidence in their favour, but it's still not enough."

Sasuke brought his eyes back to his brother, meeting his gaze defiantly. Itachi always found this habit of his quite adorable. When he would sit in a corner, huffing and puffing over little things, nagging his brother to listen to him and obey his demands. This was just another one of those times.

Itachi got up and made his way around the small table and sat next to Sasuke on the Tatami mat. Sasuke had his eyes settled upon the swaying lantern exuding a bluish shower of light around it. The white crystal bowl right under it looked watery blue and so did the china teacups. It was as if that corner of the room had taken a little dip in the lake.

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's head and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. Sasuke leaned his head down and didn't look at Itachi. "Sasuke, you know I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. You Don't have to worry about a thing," he assured him, stroking his hair lovingly.

Sasuke turned his head at his brother and immediately lowered his eyes. He didn't know what to say, this was a grave matter and Itachi was the only one he could truly rely on. Itachi pulled his head on his shoulder and planted a warm kiss on his glistering forehead. "Nii-Sama," Sasuke breathed out, closing his eyes, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have burnt the letter."

"It's all right, Sasuke," Itachi continued to stroke Sasuke's hair, looking outside the slightly ajar window and the clouds piling up right above the somber horizon. "You don't have to worry. I will look into this. Don't worry about the letter as well. If anyone asks you, just tell them I am looking into the matter. I will handle the rest."

Sasuke eased under Itachi's arm and closed his eyes. This matter was more difficult than he had imagined. If Danzo found out, this branch of his clan would suffer as well. He would have to meet up with Mizukage himself. It had to be done.

# # # # # #

AN: Yes, a very small chapter, I am well aware. But, I have been so busy. Hopefully, I will be able to update this quickly. I thank all reviewers.


End file.
